Quitte ou double
by Manganime31
Summary: Petit One shot... Quand je m'ennuis, ça donne ça !


_**Quitte ou double**_

_**Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su une chose... Une seule. J'allais t'aimer comme un dingue, au point de plus différentier la réalité de la folie. C'est pour ça que je reste enfermer là-haut, le point culminant du bateau, pour ne plus t'approcher sinon, je risque de te sauter dessus... 3 ans que je supporte ça, 3 ans que je supporte tes clins d'œils hagard aux filles d'ici et 3 ans d'amour non partagé. C'est vrai, avant de te connaître, j'étais le pur hétéro, 100% homophobe... Et maintenant, regarde moi, j'arrive plus à aligner deux mots devant toi sans bafouiller, et ça t'amuses, tu penses que je le fais exprès pour pouvoir lancé les bagarres ? Au fond, ça ne m'amuse plus vraiment, j'espérais pouvoir t'atteindre un jour ou l'autre avec nos disputes, que tu remarques enfin les regards que je te lance, les geste que je fais, au fond de toi, tu dois t'en douter, c'est pour ça que tu es de plus en plus distant avec moi... Au début, tu venais me voir dans la vigie et on parlait de tout, ensuite, c'est moi qui venait te rejoindre sur le pont du bateau, moi avec ma bouteille, et toi avec tes clopes qui puent, pour parler, tout simplement, sans insultes, sans méchanceté. Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes, que tu saches enfin que je t'aime au point de me rendre malade... J'ai appris que tu étais jaloux de moi, parce que, tes ''Melorines'', comme tu les appelles si bien,préféraient MA compagnie plutôt que la tienne... Mais moi, je préfère TA compagnie, plutôt qu'à la leurs. C'est vrai, je n'éprouve rien pour elles, je n'éprouve plus rien pour personne désormais... A-part pour toi... Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me dirige au pas de course vers Ta cuisine... Cette fois c'est quitte ou double...**_

_**Je toque, mais tu ne réponds pas tout de suite... Tu sais sans doute ce qu'il ce passe... A vrai dire, faut pas être idiot... Plus d'un mois que je ne suis pas descendu de mon coin de solitude, heureusement que c'est tout équipé... Enfin tu ouvres. Je reste là, sur le pas de la porte. Tu es juste en face de moi, la tête baissée mais les yeux en ma direction... Tu le sais que je déteste ce regard. Tu te pousses pour me laisser entrer, je jette au passage un regard oblique vers toi... J'aime bien le faire, parce que toi tu ne supporte pas. Et oui, nos journées ce résume à ça, des regards pleins de mépris et de gêne... Tu te dirige maintenant avec nonchalance, comme si la misère du monde était sur tes épaules, vers ton plan de travail d'où tu sors une bouteille de Saké, un verre à vin et une bouteille de Bordeaux. J'ai compris, tu veux qu'on parle... Dommage, moi qui voulais te faire l'amour sauvagement contre le frigo, je crois que c'est râpé... Pas grave, je demanderais de l'aide à ma main droite... Il règne un silence pesant, je décide de le rompre mais tu me coupes la parole.**_

**Écoute moi bien Zoro, je sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi, mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de suite ce petit jeu... J'en peux plus, c'est bien simple, je suis à cran, tu me cours sur le système... Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?**

**Toi.**

**Quoi ''Toi'' ? ''Toi'' n'est pas une réponse, je veux une phrase que résume ton état d'esprit merde ! **

**J'AI PAS D'ETAT D'ESPRIT OK ! AVANT QUE T'ARRIVE TOUT ETAIS NORMAL DANS MA VIE, ET MAINTENANT TOUT DERAILLE ! JE SAIS PAS SI TU COMPRENDS CE QUE JE RESCENS POUR TOI CONNARD DE CUISTOT QUI PENSE QU'A SA BELLE PETITE GUEULE D'ANGE !**

**Quoi, mais de quoi est-ce-que tu...**

**TA GUEULE ! MAINTENANT TU VAS M'ECOUTER, ET RIEN A FOUTRE SI JE REVEILLE TOUT LE BATEAU COMME CA, TOUT LE MONDE SAURA !**

**Zoro, calme toi, essaye de...**

**NON J'ME CALME PAS ! TANT QUE TU N'ECOUTERAS PAS J'ME CALMERAI PAS !**

**C'est bon Zoro, je t'écoute...**

_**Je me suis vraiment emporté pour le coup, super, maintenant tu es terrifié et tu vas m'entendre.**_

**T'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir dans notre équipage...**

**Je savais que tu me détestais mais de là à vouloir me virer, tu abuses vrai...**

**Laisse moi parler si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge... Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins...Bon, voilà c'est... En fait je...**

**Pour quelqu'un qui veut aller droit au but... C'est vraiment clair...**

**Putain cuistot, tu me plais voilà, c'est dis ! Dès le premier pied que tu as posé ici, sur ce bateau, j'ai su que tu allais me rendre fou...**

_**J'ai plutôt l'impression que je suis en train de quitter plutôt que de doubler... J'avais raison... Nous sommes peut-être fait uniquement pour nous battre... Rien de plus...**_

**Zoro...**

**Moques toi, je surmonterai tout ça... Comme je fais à chaque fois...**

**Ça fais 3 ans aujourd'hui que je suis dans votre équipage... ET TU ME LE DIS QUE MAINTENANT !?**

**Et oh, de quoi tu m'parles la ? **

**J'Y CROIS PAS ! DESORMAIS C'EST TOI QUI VAS M'ECOUTER ! CA FAIS 3 ANS AUJOURD'HUI QUE J'ATTENDS QUE TU ME DISES CETTE SALOPERIE DE PHRASE QUI ME RONGE TOUT LE TEMPS ! MAIS ATTENDS, TU VOULAIS PEUT-ETRE ETRE DEVANT LE ONE PIECE POUR LE DIRE «Tu sais Sanji, je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, voilà, salut, bye bye, fin de l'histoire» ? SACHE MON COCO QUE...**

_**Je te vois gesticuler dans tout les sens, rouge de colère... Je suis littéralement sur le cul... Finalement, Toi aussi tu m'aimes bien, même beaucoup, au point de me ressortir Thriller Bark et Sabondy...S'en est trop, je me jette sur toi et t'arrêtes net dans ton monologue en t'embrassant en mode ''Frustration depuis 3 ans''... Mais tu me rejettes, c'est quoi ton problème ? **_

**Écoute moi Roronoa... Je sais pas du tout ce que tu as prévu pour la suite et ça m'est complètement égal, je veux juste que tu saches que... Que... Que oublis ce que je viens de dire !**

_**Cette fois ci, c'est toi qui te jette sur moi... En fait, j'ai réussi à doubler !**_


End file.
